Luna Creciente
by D. de Cullen
Summary: VERSION ALTERNA LUNA NUEVA ¿Qué pasaría si Bella se llenara de rencor y decidiera cambiar su forma de ser a la partida de los Cullen? *MAL SUMMARY*
1. 1:Over You

**

* * *

**

Punto de vista de Edward

**Introducción**

Esto sucede después del cumpleaños de bella, en el que Jasper la ataca, es una versión alternativa a Luna Nueva, es mi primer fanfic, así que espero que quede bien, comenten.

**Capítulo 1**

**Después de lo sucedido con Jasper esa noche, me di cuenta, o mejor dicho al fin quise ver cuanto peligro representaba para Bella; después de dejar dormida a Bella en su cuarto decidí ir al prado, nuestro prado, en ese lugar podría pensar en paz, si tener que escuchar los reproches mentales de Rosalie, el arrepentimiento de Jasper, y la compasión de los demás.**

**Después de pensar toda la noche llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que dejar a mi razón de ser para protegerla, no importaba cuánto me doliera esa separación, pero ¿como podría dejarla? conocía muy bien a Bella, sabía que ella no me dejaría, sin importar las razones que le diera, ella ni siquiera las escucharía, la única forma en la que podría separarme de ella sería lastimándola, lo cual me dolería más a mí, que a ella, pero el problema aquí era de que manera hacerlo, tenía que ser de alguna que no la lastimara mucho, pero lo suficiente para que aceptara dejarme, también tendría que ser una decisión repentina para que Alice no pudiera verla, si se enteraba haría hasta lo imposible para impedirlo, adoraba a Bella, al igual que el resto de mi familia, claro, excepto Rosalie ella estaría encantada de ayudarme con mi plan, pero de seguro acabaría pavoneándose con Emmet acerca de la excelente idea que había aportado y Emmet de seguro me detendría, estaba solo en esto.**

**La cabeza me daba vueltas, y ya estaba amaneciendo, opté por regresar a la casa, Esme estaría preocupada por mi. Cuando llegué al porche un aroma peculiar inundó mi nariz, "genial" teníamos visitas, las de Denali habían venido a hacer unas compras que según ellas no podían realizar en Alaska, y de paso nos habían venido a ver.**

**La que primero me recibió fue Tanya, como siempre con unos pensamientos muy poco propios hacia mí: "Por Dios, cada vez está más guapo","Tal vez ahora sí tenga una oportunidad con él, esa mortal no es ningún reto para mí" entre otros.**

**-¡Edward querido!, hace tanto que no te veo, desde que fuiste a vernos en Denali- dijo Tanya dándome un abrazo demasiado cariñoso, no fue un abrazo que se le da a familiares, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a sus insinuaciones.**

**-Hola Tanya, Kate, Irina- dije mientras me soltaba lo mas amablemente que pude de su abrazo y miraba a su costado para asentirles a sus hermanas.- Y ¿dónde están Carmen y Eleazar?- continué.**

**-Prefirieron quedarse en casa- me respondió Kate**

**-Y dónde está... ¿Isabella? ¿Cierto?, me han dicho que tu y ella son inseparables- preguntó Kate**

**-Bella- conteste tal ves demasiado brusco-supongo que debe estar dormida en su casa-**

**-Cierto olvide que tu... pareja era una humana, quien lo diría, acabaste fijándote en una simple mortal, aun cuando siempre has tenido a alguien de tu especie detrás de ti- dijo Tanya**

**-ES MI NOVIA, Y NO ES UNA "SIMPLE" MORTAL-contesté casi gritándole**

**-Edward cielo, quien te escuche podría decir que estás...-**

**-¿Enamorado?- interrumpí a Tanya -pues si, lo estoy y mucho Tanya, y te voy a pedir que te expreses mejor de ella, no sabes lo que significa para mí- lo sé, estaba siendo descortés con ella, pero en esos momentos mi humor no era el mejor, y había logrado sacarme de mis casillas.**

**-Tranquilo amor, pero ¿no crees que es muy arriesgado?, todavía hace unos meses huías del olor de sus sangre, y ahora...**

**-Ese es mi problema Tanya- sabía que tenía razón, claro que era muy arriesgado, y lo acababa de comprobar con lo que había pasado la noche anterior.**

**-Tanya, por que no vienes y me ayudas a repartir los regalos que hemos traído- dijo Irina mientras alejaba a Tanya de mi, en cuánto esta me dio la espalda Irina me quiñó un ojo, eso me agradaba de ella, siempre me sacaba de los apuros con Tanya, además no quería llegar a ser grosero con ella, bueno más de lo que ya había sido.** **Estaba a punto de salir de la casa e ir a dar vueltas a dónde se me fuera ocurriendo, no quería seguir pensando, pero entonces Esme me abrazó por la espalda:**

**-Hijo, huir no servirá de nada, debes de afrontar tus problemas, y no dejes que Kate te irrite, es un poco frívola, pero es una gran mujer, nos ha ayudado mucho y lo sabes.- pensó mi madre, y acto seguido me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al estudio de Carlisle.**

**Enfrentar mis problemas, si claro, pero ¿cómo? cómo podría enfrentar lo que soy, un vampiro, un peligro para Bella, huir de ella sí serviría, la mantendría a salvo de mí.**

* * *

**Me quedó un poquito corto este cap. creo que el siguiente está un poco mas largo ^_^ dejen reviews para saber su opinión, si les gustó, si no, sugerencias, quejas, etc...**

**Canción de este capitulo: Over You de Chris Daughtry**

********************************************************Reflexión*****************************************************

*¿Qué hará Edward para separarse de Bella?

*Alice podrá detenerlo?

*Durará mucho la visita del clan de Denali?

*Las insinuaciones de Tanya afectarán la relación de Edward y Bella?

************************************************************Adelanto del prox. cap.******************************************************

-Es que no entiedo para que te complicas la vida, sabes que estoy interesada en tí, y tú prefieres salir con una humana Edward.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta plática Tanya? No puedo ver a nadie más que a Bella, lo siento si te molesta pero así es.

**********************************************************************************************

-¿Edward sigue serio contigo Bells?- le preguntó Ángela

-Sí. Pero hoy en cuánto lo vea hablaré con él

-Eso es lo que debiste hacer esde el principio.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR**


	2. 2:La Frase Tonta de la Semana

**Capítulo 2**

**Ya había pasado una semana desde el accidente, aún no tenía idea sobre cómo dejar a Bella, mientras tanto me comportaba indiferente con ella, trataba de no ser grosero, tal vez no lo conseguí, pero de esa manera ella se iría cansando de mí, y a lo mejor se iba alejando. Al principio Bella me buscaba, pero después de unos días se dio por vencida, podía ver que estaba sufriendo, lo cuál me dolía aún más, y mi sufrimiento angustiaba a Esme, quién no podía hacer nada, sólo me sujetaba cariñosamente por los hombros y pensaba que todo iba a salir bien. Estaba haciendo sufrir a mi madre y a mi Bella, de verdad que era un monstruo.**

**Tanya, Kate e Irina seguían de visita y los pensamientos y acciones de Tanya hacia mí cada vez era más intensos, incluso en ocasiones hasta vulgares, pero Irina siempre me salvaba de ella, Tanya lo notaba claro, y después le reclamaba a su hermana, pero entonces Kate intervenía y evitaba una pelea entre ellas.**

**La mayoría del tiempo intentaba evitar a Tanya, pero no siempre lo lograba, y ella aprovechaba esas ocasiones para hacerme la plática.**

**-Edward, cielo, Rose me contó lo que pasó con Jasper y Bella, te dije que ese romance entre ustedes iba a ser arriesgado. Me soltó un día Tanya.**

**-Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil Tanya, siempre lo he sabido.**

**-Es que no entiendo para que te complicas la vida, sabes que estoy interesada en ti, y tú prefieres salir con una humana Edward.**

**-¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta plática Tanya? No puedo ver a nadie más que a Bella, lo siento si te molesta pero así es.**

**-En estos momentos no quiero discutir contigo amor, sólo quiero decirte que mis hermanas y yo pensamos que sería bueno que Jasper pasara un tiempo en Alaska, eso le ayudaría.**

**-Si es buena idea, pero ustedes tendrían que hablar con él.- y me fui de ahí.**

**¿Cuando entenderá Tanya que nunca la voy a poder querer como amo a Bella?, ¿cuando se dará por vencida?, sabía esa respuesta, nunca. Ella estaba encaprichada conmigo, se parecía mucho a Rosalie, era una mujer hermosa, acostumbrada a que todos los hombres se fijaran en ella, cuando yo no la miré, no como ella quería, sino cómo una prima, cómo familia, en vez de guardarme rencor cómo hizo Rosalie se propuso conquistarme, pero también yo sé qué nunca lo logrará.**

**Los días siguientes las hermanas de Denali se la pasaron intentando convencer a Jasper de que se fuera con ellas unos días, pero él no quería ir, pensaba que partir sería demostrar debilidad, y ya no quería ser el débil de la familia, para mí eso era una tontería, él necesitaba ayuda y ellas se la podían brindar, incluso Alice le había dicho que iría con él, pero seguía negándose.**

**Después de que toda la familia le insistió por días, Jasper accedió, y él y Alice se fueron a Denali con Carmen y Eleazar, Kate, Irina y Tanya se quedarían una semana más con nosotros, hubiera preferido que Tanya se fuera con ellos, sus insistentes insinuaciones estaban empezando a ser molestas, y eso que ya estaba acostumbrado.**

**Seguía yendo al colegio, pero cada vez evadía más a Bella, y cada vez la veía más triste. Estaba en clase de cálculo y como siempre ese tema me lo sabía al derecho y al revés, así que decidí ver que estaba haciendo Bella, no me costó mucho trabajo encontrar la mente de Jessica, pero no me gustó la manera con la que estaba pensando de Bella, así qué busqué la de Ángela.**

**-¿Edward sigue serio contigo Bells?- le preguntó Ángela**

**-Sí. Pero hoy en cuánto lo vea hablaré con él**

**-Eso es lo que debiste hacer desde el principio**

**Así que iba a confrontarme, y yo todavía no tenía un plan. El resto del día se me pasó volando, en cuánto el timbre de salida sonó caminé lo más rápido que un humano podría hasta mi volvo, no quería hablar con Bella, no aún, pero ella ya estaba ahí.**

**-Edward tenemos que hablar.**

**-¿De qué quieres hablar?, no hay nada que decir.-contesté fríamente.**

**-De eso estoy hablando, estas…extraño conmigo, necesitamos hablar.**

**-De acuerdo, pero no aquí, ve a mi casa en 30 minutos, ahí podremos hablar.**

**-Ahí estaré, ¿dónde está Alice?**

**- Se fue a pasar unos días con Jasper a Denali, nos vemos en un rato.- subí al volvo, dentro ya se encontraban Emmet y Rosalie, no me hicieron ninguna pregunta, y tampoco pensaron en nada referido a esto.**

**No tardé mucho tiempo en llegar a la casa, decidí esperar a Bella en el porche, aún estaba pensando qué le iba a decir cuando salió Tanya.**

**-Bien Edward, sólo vengo a despedirme, Irina casi nos obligó a Kate y a mí a regresar a Denali, cree que hemos causado muchos problemas, bueno yo sobre todo, aunque si tu me lo pidieras me podría quedar un poco más.- y diciendo esto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, iba a separarla cuando oí el motor de la camioneta de Bella, y fue cuando se me ocurrió, en cuanto escuché las pisadas cerca de mí tomé a Tanya por la cintura y la besé, ella me devolvió el beso, Bella soltó un gemido seguido de unos sollozos, subió a su camioneta y se fue.**

**Alejé a Tanya de mí, pero ella intentó continuar el beso.**

**-¡Basta Tanya! **

**-Pero si tú fuiste el que me besó**

**-No me digas que no te diste cuenta por qué lo hice**

**-No, dime ¿por qué lo hiciste?**

**- Por favor, no seas cínica. Y me fui al prado dejando a Tanya con la palabra en la boca, tenía que pensar.**

* * *

**Lo prometí, y este cap. esta mas largo que el anterior (sé que no mucho pero mi amiga inspiracion me abandono por tiempo indefinido T_T) dejen reviews para saber su opinión, si les gustó, si no, sugerencias, quejas, etc...**

**Canción de este capitulo: "La frase tonta de la semana" de la 5ta estación [creo que es la perfecta para lo que está sintiendo Edward en este cap : ( ]**

********************************************************Reflexión*****************************************************

*Tanya se dara por vencida después del beso?

*Alice habrá visto lo ocurrido entre Edward y Tanya?

*Bella podrá volver a ver a Edward después de lo que vio?

*Qué hará ahora Edward?

************************************************************Adelanto del prox. cap.******************************************************

-Sí. Estoy enamorado de Tanya, pero no t preocupes ella y yo nos iremos de Fork, no mvolver´s a ver, lo sinto si te lastimé.

-No. No te preocupes, siempre he sabido que no era buena para tí.

**********************************************************************************************

-¡¿Que hiciste?! ¿L mejara quién Edward? ¿Para Tanya?

-¡No! para Bella

-Por favor no seas absurdo, sabes que eso no ayudara a nada ni a nadie.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR**


	3. 3:Did You

**Capítulo 3**

**Al final fui a la casa de Bella, tenía que hablar con ella de lo que vio, al llegar a su casa noté que no estaba su camioneta, ¿a dónde habría ido?, me metí a su cuarto por la ventana y la esperé.**

**15 minutos después llegó a su casa y cuando llegó a su cuarto aún lloraba. Me sentí como lo que era, un monstruo.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí Edward?- me preguntó entre sollozos **

**-Vengo a hablar contigo de lo sucedido esta tarde, lo siento no debiste de haber visto eso, pero llegaste antes de tiempo.**

**-¿Por eso es que te has portado tan indiferente conmigo?**

**-Sí. Estoy enamorado de Tanya, pero no te preocupes ella y yo nos iremos de Forks, no me volverás a ver, lo siento si te lastimé.**

**-...No, eso es mentira... dime que no es verdad.- me suplico **

**-Es verdad, perdoname.**

**-...siempre he sabido que no era buena para ti.**

**-No es eso, solo que me enamoré, claro que te quise, pero no como a ella, además es lo mejor para los dos, pero sobretodo para ti. Adiós Bella.- cuando salí de su ventana rompió a llorar, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi casa, cuando llegué al poco tiempo las hermanas de Denali se habían ido, pero Alice me estaba esperando en el porche.**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Jasper también regresó contigo?**

**-No. Dime que lo qué vi en mi visión no es cierto, que falló Edward.**

**- Tenía que hacerlo, era lo mejor.**

**-¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¿Lo mejor para quién Edward? ¿Para Tanya?**

**-¡No! Para Bella**

**- Por favor no seas absurdo, sabes que eso no ayudara a nada ni a nadie**

**- Ayudará a tenerla a salvo**

**-A salvo, ¿de quién?**

**-¡¡¡DE MÍ, TE PARECE POCO!!!**

**-¿Por qué están peleando?- intervino Carlisle.**

**-¿Qué hiciste hijo?- preguntó Esme, mientras Emmet y Rosalie salían también de la casa.**

**-El insensible de Edward besó a Tanya enfrente de Bella- me acusó Alice.**

**-¿Y por qué hiciste eso hijo?- preguntó horrorizada Esme**

**- Por su bien, y comprenderán que no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo.**

**- Y ¿a dónde piensas irte?- me interrogó Carlisle**

**-No lo sé, tal vez a Alaska, no les voy a pedir que me acompañen, ustedes ya tienen una vida aquí, me iré solo.**

**-Por su puesto que no, hijo, somos una familia, nos marcharemos contigo- respondió Esme dulcemente mientras me sujetaba de los hombros.**

**Rosalie soltó un quejido**

**-¿Te molesta algo?- le pregunté irritado**

**-¡Si!, Emmet, cielo tu y yo al fin nos vamos a graduar, si nos marchamos tendremos que empezar de nuevo.**

**-Pero Edward nos necesita, somos una familia unida, y no lo vamos a abandonar, si después no quieres regresar al colegio no regresamos y ya.- la convenció Emmet.**

**-No me queda otro remedio ¿o si?**

**Esme habló con Kate para explicarle nuestra situación, ellas claro que nos aceptaron cómo huéspedes, Rose, Alice y Emmet empezaron a empacar todo, yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la última imagen de Bella, ella llorando, sufriendo, todo por mi culpa. Alice me envió miradas furibndas durante todo es tiempo.**

**

* * *

****Perdon por hberme tardo tanto en actualizar he estado un poco ocupada, ademas de que inspiracion sigue sin aparecer, pero me dije a mi misma, mi misma no puedes seguir posponienolo, asi que aqui esta. dejen reviews para saber su opinión, si les gustó, si no, sugerencias, quejas, etc...**

**Canción de este capitulo: "Did you" de Kelly Clarkson [siento que queda muy bien para lo que paso Bella en este cap. T_T ]**

********************************************************Reflexión*****************************************************

*Que pasará con Bella?

*Tanya aprovechara la situación?

*Edward se resignará a vivir sin Bella?

*Qué nuevo elemeno entrará a la vida de Bella?

************************************************************Adelanto del prox. cap.******************************************************

Caí una profunda dersió, muhas veces llegué a pensar hasta en el suicidio, pero entonces recordaba a Charlie y me arrepentía, empecé a faltar a la escuela y dormía todo el día, en las noches casi no descansaba debido a las constantes pesadills que sufria.

**********************************************************************************************

-¡Edward me abandonó, me dejó por otra!, ¿felíz?- cuando dije esto me soltó, caí de rodillas y me puse a llorar.

-Yo... lo siento Bells, no tenía idea, nucame imaginé que esa era la razon de su partida.

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR**


	4. 4:You Found Me

**Hola!! primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman un tiempito para leer esta historia, de verdad muchaaas gracias, espcialmete a:**

***_Azulmar_**

***_Bells Masen Potter: _mas adelante te prometo que le daremos a Edward una buena porción de arrepentimiento ; )**

***_Javii Cullen: _Veremos como hará pagar Bella la ausencia de Edward ¬¬**

***_princess-vampire-dwyer_**

**_*kmila19_**

**_*Kauliuz De cullen_**

**En fin a todos los que se han pasado por aqui, me alientan a seguir los quiero!!!**

**Ahora si el capítulo de hoy:  
****

* * *

**

Capítulo 4

**Punto de vista de Bella**

**Me dirigí a la casa de Edward antes de la media hora acordada, cuando me fui acercando a la casa pude ver a una mujer muy hermosa sujetando del cuello a Edward, me apresuré a bajar de mi camioneta, y cuando estuve a unos pasos de Edward, la tomó por la cintura y la besó, yo me quedé petrificada, y las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse, después de unos segundos pude reaccionar, me fui corriendo a mi camioneta y salí de ahí. No sabía a donde ir, no quería llegar a mi casa, no todavía, llegué a la carretera y me estacioné a un costado, donde no pudiera estorbarle a ningún coche y me solté a llorar. **

**Edward la había besado a ella, tal vez eso explicaba su actitud conmigo, cómo pude ser tan tonta, tan ciega, Edward era perfecto, era un ángel, yo sólo era una humana sin gracia alguna, no había comparación entre la mujer y yo. Después de un rato decidí regresar a mi casa, tenía que prepararle la cena a Charlie.**

**Cuando subí a mi cuarto, encendí las luces y encontré a Edward a lado de la ventana, tenia una mirada fría, distante.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí Edward?- le pregunté sollozando **

**-Vengo a hablar contigo de lo sucedido esta tarde, lo siento no debiste de haber visto eso, pero llegaste antes de tiempo.**

**-¿Por eso es que te has portado tan indiferente conmigo?**

**-Sí. Estoy enamorado de Tanya, pero no te preocupes ella y yo nos iremos de Forks, no me volverás a ver, lo siento si te lastimé.**

**Así que la mujer se llamaba Tanya, y no sólo eso, también la amaba y se iría con ella de aquí.**

**-...No, eso es mentira... dime que no es verdad.- le suplique**

**-Es verdad, perdoname.**

**-...siempre he sabido que no era buena para ti.**

**-No es eso, solo que me enamoré, claro que te quise, pero no como a ella. Adiós Bella.- y salió por la ventana sin decirme más, yo rompí en llanto otra vez.**

**Me quedé dormida llorando, me levante constantemente a lo largo de la noche, pensando que todo lo ocurrido había sido una pesadilla, pero a los pocos segundos caía en la cuenta de que había sido verdad.**

**Caí en una profunda depresión, muchas veces llegué a pensar hasta en el suicidio, pero entonces recordaba a Charlie y me arrepentía, empecé a faltar a la escuela, dejé de comer y dormía todo el día, en las noches casi no descansaba debido a las constantes pesadillas que sufría. Después de varios días dejé de recibir llamadas de mis amigos, ya que no había tomado ninguna.**

**Mi padre llamó a Renné para que me llevara con ella, pero ni siquiera les abrí la puerta, desde mi cuarto les gritaba que no me iría, hicieran lo que hicieran, dijeran lo que dijera, no quería irme, y que no harían que me marchara, sentía que si me iba, iba a descubrir que Edward en realidad nunca había existido, que estaba loca (aún más), mi madre vociferaba desde afuera que necesitaba ayuda, que no podia vivir encerrada, yo la ignoraba olimpicamente. Hasta que Charlie me a menazó con tirar la puerta si era necesario, por lo que al final tuve que abrirles, mi madre me abrazó fuertemente por varias horas mientras lloraba desconsolablemente en su hombro, después de un rato le dije a mi mama que me pondría peor si me marchaba a Jacksonville, necesitaba quedarme, al pasar de otras varias horas convencí a Renné de que me dejara aquí, aunque muy a su pesar.**

**Charlie también empezó a ausentarse de su trabajo ya que no me quería dejar sola mucho tiempo, pero le prometí que estaría bien y que no haría nada estupido en su ausncia, eso pareció aplacarlo un poco. La gente del pueblo empezó a hablar de mí, y me convertí en la loca hija de la caprichosa ex-mujer del jefe de Polícia Swan.**

**Debido a la falta de uso de mi camioneta empezó a fallar y a dejar de encender, por lo qué Charlie le pidió a Jacob que viniera a revisarla. Pero a mi papá se le olvidó el día en que iría y se fue a trabajar. Yo seguía acostada y en mis viejos pants cuando sonó el timbre, lo ignoré, pero el chirrido persistió, tenía pensado continuar ignorándolo hasta que una voz muy familiar gritó:**

**-¿Charlie?, ¿Bella?, soy Jacob vengo a revisar la camioneta, ¿hay alguien? **

**Pensé que sería muy descortés tenerlo tocando afuera de la casa cuando Jacob era casi de la familia, así que con todo mi pesar bajé a abrirle.**

**-Lo siento Jacob, estaba dormida, Charlie no está pero pasa.**

**-Gracias Bells, demonios, ¿que te pasó?**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**- Te ves… mal**

**-Por si no lo recuerdas estaba dormida**

**-no me refiero a eso, tus ojos… no brillan, te ves triste, no más que triste, ¿qué ocurrió?**

**-Nada ¿sí?, ¿puedes dejarlo pasar?- su percepción estaba empezando a molestarme.**

**-No, no lo voy a dejar pasar- y diciendo eso me aprisionó con sus brazos, caramba, cada vez estaba más grande, no sólo de altura, también en musculatura.**

**-¡Jacob Black!, suéltame ahora mismo me estas haciendo daño- grité tratando de zafarme sin conseguir resultados.**

**-No hasta que confieses.**

**-¡Edward me abandonó, me dejó por otra!, ¿feliz?- cuando dije esto me soltó, yo caí de rodillas y me puse a llorar.**

**-Yo… lo siento Bells, no tenía idea, nunca me imaginé que esa era la razón de su partida.**

**Jacob me tomó en brazos y me llevó al sillón, me sentó en sus piernas y esperó a que me calmara, después de un tiempo mi llanto cesó.**

**-¿Quieres hablar de eso Bella?, tal vez te ayude a desahogarte.**

**-No hay mucho de que hablar, lo encontré besando a otra, después me dijo que la amaba y que se iría con otra y se fue, eso es todo.**

**-No vale la pena que te deprimas por él, el se lo pierde, dejo ir a una gran mujer, ya anda sécate esas lagrimas y arréglate vamos a dar un paseo.**

**-No tengo ganas Jake, de verdad.**

**-No me importa, vas a salir de esa depresión, yo me encargo anda.**

**Casi me empujó hasta mi cuarto, pero él tenía razón, ya basta de sufrir por él, tenía que salir adelante, no importaba que la persona que más quería en este mundo me hubiera dejado, podría sobrevivir y Jake estaría ahí para ayudarme.**

**Ese día Jake me llevó a Port Angeles a ver una película, no le presté mucha atención, ni siquiera puedo recordar si era una comedia o una película de terror, sólo sé que me la pasé muy bien con Jacob, no apagaba el dolor que sentía pero lo amortiguaba y me hacía sentir mejor, mucho mejor.**

**Al día siguiente me obligó a ir a la escuela, me había atrasado mucho en mis materias, pensé en pedirle ayuda a Jessica, pero había dejado de hablarme debido a que en mi ausencia había dejado varios mensajes en mi contestadora y no recibió respuestas, pero Ángela me entendió y me ofreció su ayuda desinteresadamente, después de un par de semanas me regularice.**

**Charlie estaba encantado con la idea de que estuviera pasando la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Jacob, estaba claro que lo prefería de sobremanera a Edward, en cuánto a él no voy a decir que lo había olvidado, todavía me dolía su recuerdo y sobre todo la imagen de él besando a la perfecta y guapa Tanya, pero Jake me reconfortaba mucho, cuando estaba con él, el agujero que Edward había dejado en mi pecho parecía desaparecer casi en su mayoría.**

* * *

**Nótese que cada vez hago los capítulos mas largos ehh y malas noticas (de hecho son 2)**

**1) Inspiración sigue perdida, lo bueno es que tengo algunos capitulines ya hechos, por lo que podré subir hasta que a mi amiga se le ocurra llegar .**

**2) Ya entré a la escuela T_T y me dejan una de tareas.... que para que les cuento, por lo que no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido, así que hagamos algo dejenme un review diciéndome que dias les gustaría que actualizara (maximo 3 dias a la semana) y yo haré todo lo posible por actualizar esos dias, si no hay reviews subire caps. los días que se me ocurran, le avisaré en que días queda en el prox. cap.**

**Dejen reviews para saber su opinión, si les gustó, si no, sugerencias, quejas, etc...**

**Canción de este capitulo: "You Found me" de Kelly Carkson [Dedicada de Bella a Jacob por lo que hizo en este capítulo. ]**

**Ahhh y una aclaración, por que he recibido varios mails preguntandome prncipalmente 2 cosas:**

**1:¿POR QUE TE CAMBIASTE EL NOMBRE? por que Diana es mi primer nombre y cuando cree mi cuenta pensé que estaría ocupado el nombre por lo que la cree con la inicial de mi 2ndo nombre: Alejandra (si mis padres me pusieron nombre de telenovela DIANA ALEJANDRA, pero en fin) la verdad es que no me acostumbraba por que toda mi vida he sido diana así que decidí cambiarlo.**

**2:¿ERES TEAM JACOB? nooooooooooooo soy 100000000000000000000000000000000000000...% team EDWARD, siento un poco de simpatía por Jacob, pero nooooo solo team Edward ^^ **

****************************************************Reflexión********************************************

*Bella podrá salir por completo de su depresión?

*Jacob podrá hacer que Bella olvide a Edward?

*Charlie y Renné se sosegaran con la nueva y mejorada actitud de Bella?

*Habrá algo más entre Jake y Bella?

*************************************************Adelanto del prox. cap.*********************************************

-¿Bella?- me preguntó Jacob- ¿tienes planes para mañana en la noche?

- No, qe tienes pensado?

-Llevarte a cenar a un restaurante que me han recomendado mucho.

**********************************************************************************************

-Bella tengo que decirte algo, pero no se cómo hacerlo

-Está bien, dime.-Jake se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Creo que esta vez solté mucha información ; )

Antes de irme (perdon se que ya hice esto demasiado largo) he decidido (por sugerencia de una amiga, te quiero Moni) que a los capitulos los nombre con el titulo de la cancion de ese cap, asi que lo hare.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR**


	5. 5:Thinking of you

**Hola!! primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman un tiempito para leer esta historia, de verdad muchaaas gracias, espcialmete a:**

***  
**

***_aridenere_**

**_*michi nolet_**

**_*maiy_**

***_Azulmar_**

***_Bells Masen Potter_**

***_Javii Cullen: _jaja me encanto tu idea de un Edward sexy acosando a Bella, pero ya veremos que pasa XD**

***_princess-vampire-dwyer_**

**_*kmila19_**

**_*Kauliuz De cullen_**

**En fin a todos los que se han pasado por aqui, me alientan a seguir los quiero!!!**

**Ahora si el capítulo de hoy:**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Jacob y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, ya que por mi culpa Jake se había atrasado en su materias al igual que yo, los viernes sería los días de salidas largas, a comer, al cine o cosas por el estilo, el domingo lo pasaríamos con nuestros padres, aunque la mayoría de veces Charlie aprovechaba ese día para salir con Billy, y el resto de la semana nos veríamos después de que saliera del trabajo pero también para hacer nuestros deberes.**

**Las vacaciones de pascua estaban próximas, por lo que en el colegio no hacíamos gran cosa, así que Jacob me invitó al cine el Jueves saliendo de nuestro plan acordado, nos metimos a ver una película de comedia, no era tan mala, pero el simple hecho de estar con Jacob la hacía mejor, la verdad es que la relación con Jacob había crecido mucho, era como un hermano para mí, el problema estuvo desde el principio, pero fui muy cobarde para ponerle un alto en cuanto empezó, Jacob era demasiado cariñoso conmigo, no cariñoso de un modo en que quedara claro que éramos amigos, estaba segura que vistos desde fuera parecíamos una pareja.**

**Al terminar la película regresamos a Forks y me llevó directo a mi casa:**

**-¿Bella? -Me preguntó Jacob cuando me bajaba de su coche-¿tienes planes para mañana en la noche?**

**-No, ¿que tienes pensado?**

**-Llevarte a cenar a un restaurante que me han recomendado mucho, ¿paso por ti a las 8?**

**-Claro, ¿cómo debo ir vestida?**

**-Formal, te veré mañana.**

**-Te estaré esperando**

**-¿Bella?... te quiero- y diciendo esto arrancó su coche y se fue, ¿tenía una cita con Jacob Black?, ¿me gustaría tenerla?, sabía que él me veía cómo más que una amiga, pero ¿le estaba dejando claro que yo a él sólo lo podía ver como un amigo?, ¿como mi MEJOR amigo? Esas preguntas me daban vueltas en la cabeza por lo qué decidí acostarme, cuando me di cuenta ya había amanecido.**

**El día se me pasó rápido, cuando miré el reloj ya eran las 6 de la tarde, por lo qué me metí a bañar, saqué del closet el vestido azul que Alice me había dado para el baile de fin de cursos, pensé que esa sería la mejor manera de dar por superado el tema referente a los Cullen, dejé que mi cabello ondulado cayera por mi espalda sujetado sólo por dos broches, uno a cada lado, y esperé a Jacob.**

**Llegó exactamente a las 8 en punto, llevaba un traje negro y su cabello perfectamente recogido en una coleta, se veía bastante bien, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y nos dirigimos a Port Angeles, en el camino hablamos de banalidades, aunque noté un poco… ¿nervioso?, sí esa era la palabra, Jacob estaba nervioso por algo. Llegamos a un restaurante italiano, se veía amplio y bonito, pero parecía de esos restaurantes caros, aunque la comida valía la pena.**

**-Tengo reservación a nombre de Jacob Black-. Le dijo a la recepcionista en cuanto llegamos.**

**-Sí, acompáñenme por aquí por favor- nos contestó.**

**-Espero qué esto no te salga muy caro Jake, yo pude haber cenado en cualquier restaurante-. Le susurré al oído**

**-Tú no te preocupes por eso, sólo disfruta de la comida y del lugar.**

**Pedí una ensalada y luego unos tallarines, Jacob pidió lo mismo que yo pero en porciones más grandes, la comida estaba realmente buena, llegó la hora del postre, pero en ese lugar los platillos son muy grandes, por lo que pedimos uno para compartir. **

**-Bella tengo que decirte algo, pero no se cómo hacerlo**

**-Está bien, dime.- Jake se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.**

**-Bella, hemos estado saliendo por varias semanas, sé qué aún no te repones de lo que ese… de lo que él te hizo, pero te pido que me des una oportunidad, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

**Cielos eso no lo veía venir, no sabía que contestar, no lo podía ver como mi… novio, sólo cómo un amigo, cómo un hermano, pero también sabía que si lo rechazaba lo lastimaría y no quería hacer eso, el me había ayudado tanto, pero si la persona a la que amas te deja, ¿te quedas con la que te quiere?, tal vez si le daba una oportunidad…**

**-Si quiero ser tu novia Jake.- el casi gritó de la emoción, cruzó la mesa y me besó, lo que más me impactó de ese beso fue que no sentí nada, ni siquiera la milésima parte de lo que sentía cuando Edward me besaba, pero le devolví el beso para no herirlo, cuando se separó de mí sacó de su saco una pulsera tejida, muy bonita y me la coloco en la muñeca izquierda, en la pulsera tenía grabado nuestros nombres: ****_"Jacob y Bella"_**** me pregunté que hubiera hecho con la pulsera si me hubiera negado. No me logré sentirme cómoda en lo que resto de la cena, pero fingí estarlo por Jacob, él estaba que no cabía de la emoción, estaba segura de que Charlie estaría igual de contento.**

**Jacob se estacionó frente mi casa y me besó tiernamente, me sentí mal por tener que fingir pero era demasiado egoísta y tampoco quería alejarlo de mí.**

**Cuando entré a la casa Charlie me recibió mirándome lleno de curiosidad.**

**-¿Qué pasa papá?**

**-Ese era Jacob Black ¿besándote?- al oír eso me sonrojé inmediatamente y bajé la mirada.**

**-Sí, él y yo somos…novios.- el gritó que Charlie soltó me hizo saltar de la sorpresa.**

**-¡Felicidades Bells! Siempre supe qué Jake era el muchacho perfecto para ti, estoy seguro que él nunca te va a lastimar como…- lo interrumpí en seco en cuanto me di cuenta a dónde iba a llegar.**

**-Sí, ya entendí, estoy cansada papá, me voy a dormir, perdón casi se me olvida te prepararé la cena primero.**

**-No te preocupes pedí una pizza, sube a descansar.**

**Para mi sorpresa esa noche no tuve pesadillas y al fin pude descansar después de varias semanas de pesadillas continuas, lamentablemente al día siguiente no había clases y la verdad no quería pasar el día con Jacob, no siendo oficialmente su… novia, me costaba trabajo asumir este título, además sabía que éste le daba a Jake ciertos derechos sobre mí, era lo qué mas me preocupaba.**

**A las 12 del día Jacob pasó por mí, pero esta vez más que contento iba molesto.**

**-¿Pasa algo Jake?**

**-¡Embry también se unió a esa maldita secta!**

**-¿De qué secta hablas?**

**-De la de Sam Uley, lo mismo hizo con Paul y otros chicos antes, los muy ridículos se hacen llamar "los protectores" o algo así, lo peor es que Embry tenía miedo de unírsele al igual que Quil y yo, y ahora temo que sea el siguiente.**

**- ¿Y desde cuándo se le unió?**

**- Llevaba ya varias semanas evadiéndonos, y ayer cuando llegué a mi casa me encontré a Quil, y me explicó que se había unido digamos que formalmente a esa secta.**

**-¿Y por qué no hablas con tu padre?**

**- Ja, ese es el problema, mi padre cree que es un buen muchacho, que estoy sobreactuando.**

**-Tranquilo Jake, mira, estoy segura de que las cosas se van a solucionar, no te aflijas de más. ¿Por qué no vamos un rato a La Push? Me gustaría saludar a tu padre ¿está bien?**

**-Sí, lo que tu quieras, sabes… me da mucho gusto tenerte a mi lado, de no ser por ti no sé cómo manejaría este asunto- y me dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.**

**Jacob insistió en manejar y cuando habíamos pasado las primeras casas de la reserva vi como un grupo de muchachos se arrojaban por un acantilado.**

**-¡Dios mío!, ¿qué están haciendo?- mi grito hizo que Jacob se detuviera.**

**-¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó alarmado.**

**-¡Esos muchachos se están aventando!**

**-Ese es el grupo de Sam, se sienten tan valientes que los muy locos practican como deporte el salto de acantilado, no tiene importancia.- y diciendo esto volvió a arrancar el coche.**

**Me sorprendió encontrar a Billy en sus silla de ruedas afuera de las casa de Jake, en cuánto nos bajamos del auto de su hijo se nos acerco con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios.**

**-Bella, ya me enteré de lo tuyo con Jake, no ha parado de hablar de eso desde que regresó anoche, los felicito- me dijo Billy mientras me abrazaba, y Jacob se sonrojaba.**

**-Gracias Billy, Charlie reaccionó de una manera muy similar- contesté sin evitar sentirme incómoda.**

**-Sí, bueno, Bella ¿quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta a la playa?- Jacob parecía avergonzado.**

**-si, fue un gusto verte Billy, hasta luego.**

**Jacob y yo estuvimos toda la tarde platicando en la playa, lamentablemente Jake aprovechaba cada momento que podía para besarme, eso se volvía cada vez más perturbador, sentía que besaba a mi hermano, pero él era tan tierno conmigo y era tan feliz que no lo podía rechazar.**

**

* * *

**

Ok aqui van 3 noticias de este capitulo:

1) Inspiración sigue perdida, y no da señales de querer regresar pronto T_T

2) He decidio que voy a actualizar Luna Creciente los Viernes y los Domingos

3) Estoy escribiendo una nueva historia y me preguntaba ¿les gustaría que Bella tuviera un hermano mayor?

Dejen reviews para saber su opinión, si les gustó, si no, sugerencias, quejas, etc...

Canción de este capitulo: "Thinking of you" de Katy Perry

**************************************************Reflexión******************************************

*Bella podrá terminar sintindo se cómoda con su relación con Jacob?

*Jacob podrá hacer que Bella olvide a Edward?

*Será todo miel sobre hojuelas de ahora en adelante?

*que tendrá Jacob?

******************************************Adelanto del prox. cap.*******************************************

-Bells?, me apena mucho pero no voy a poder ir a cenar, lo siento.- se escuchaba verdaderamente mortificado.

- No te preocupes, pero ¿por qué?

**********************************************************************************************

-Hola, Billy, soy Bella, sólo hablaba para preguntar por Jacob, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si… ya está mejor… Bella me tengo que ir, adiós.- y colgó.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Me gustaría que en un review me comentan que les han parecido las canciones de los capítulos gracias ^^

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

REVIEWS POR FAVOR


	6. 6:Stand in the Rain

**Hola!! primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman un tiempito para leer esta historia, de verdad muchaaas gracias, espcialmete a:**

***_Paky_**

***_Fraaaaan Cullen: _Se aceptan recomendaciones de canciones jaja XD como en 1 o 2 capitulos mas va a pasar el cambio radical de Bella  
**

***_aridenere: _cada vez falta menos para que Edward vuelva a aparecer en la historia!!**

**_*michi nolet_**

**_*maiy_**

***_Azulmar_**

***_Bells Masen Potter_**

***_Javii Cullen: _siempre tan cerca de la verdad ^^**

***_princess-vampire-dwyer_**

**_*kmila19_**

**_*Kauliuz De cullen_**

**En fin a todos los que se han pasado por aqui, me alientan a seguir los quiero!!!**

**Ahora si el capítulo de hoy:**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Así estuvimos varias semanas, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasábamos en la playa de la Push, llevábamos ya 2 meses de novios, y habían pasado 3 desde que los Cullen se habían marchado y Charlie y Billy estaban notablemente felices por la relación entre Jacob y yo. Aún seguía teniendo pesadillas, la mayoría referente a Edward, afortunadamente cada vez eran menos seguidos estos malos sueños, y más noches me era posible descansar.**

**Jacob me había invitado a cenar al mismo restaurante en el que nos habíamos hecho novios, pero justo antes de que me empezara a arreglar me habló por teléfono.**

**-Bells, me apena mucho, pero no voy a poder ir a cenar, lo siento.- se escuchaba verdaderamente mortificado.**

**-No te preocupes, pero ¿por qué?**

**-Me siento un poco mal, creo que tengo fiebre.**

**-Ay Jake, descansa, te hablaré mañana para ver cómo sigues.**

**-Gracias, te amo- y colgó.**

**Ahora tenía tiempo extra, así que me puse a lavar la ropa y a preparar la cena de Charlie.**

**-¿No ibas a salir esta noche con Jake?- me preguntó mi padre mientras le servía la cena.**

**-Se enfermó, tiene fiebre.**

**-Ya decía yo que algún día pescaría un resfriado, prácticamente todos los días anda con el torso casi descubierto.- yo asentí, no tenía mucha hambre así que en cuánto Charlie acabó su comida me fui a acostar, esa noche tuve otra pesadilla, pero ésta no tenía que ver con Edward.**

**A la mañana siguiente espere a que fuera una hora apropiada para llamar a Jacob, pero me respondió Billy, quién se escuchaba un poco nervioso.**

**-Hola, Billy, soy Bella, sólo hablaba para preguntar por Jacob, ¿se encuentra bien?**

**-Si… ya está mejor… Bella me tengo que ir, adiós.- y colgó.**

**Desde ese día todas las mañanas, tardes y noches intenté llamara a Jake, pero después de unos días, mis llamadas dejaron de ser recibidas, incluso le pedí a Charlie que le preguntara directamente a Billy, pero también lo evadió, lo ultimo que supimos fue que habían ido al doctor ya que Jacob tenía una infección algo fuerte.**

**Un mes después me decidí a irlo a buscar directamente a La Push, en contra de lo que mi papá me había pedido (que no los hartara, y que les diera su tiempo).**

**Cuando iba de camino vi a Jacob, se veía perfectamente bien, y no estaba solo, estaba con Sam Uley y otros chicos, me molesté mucho, Jake ya no estaba enfermo, sólo no me quería ver, así que fui a su casa a esperarlo para hablar y aclarar las cosas.**

**Llegó media hora después, se había cortado el cabello y había crecido aún más, me bajé de mi camioneta y en cuánto me vio se volteó a hablar con Sam.**

**-Jacob.- le grité interrumpiendo lo que él y Sam decían.- Tenemos que hablar.- Jacob se volteó hacia mí con una cara de arrogancia.**

**-¿Qué quieres Bella?**

**-¿Sam te dio permiso de hablar conmigo? Veo que te uniste a esa secta que tanto odiabas, ¿por eso es que me evades?**

**- Estás en un error, al igual que yo estuve, Sam es bueno…, me ayuda… mucho.- Parecía como si luchara para no decir algo.**

**-No me digas.- solté con ironía y con el mismo tono ácido con el que me estaba hablando.- Dime por qué me estás evadiendo.-**

**- No te estoy evadiendo, y lo mejor es qué aquí lo dejemos, ya no puedo salir más contigo.- en ese momento las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo salieron.**

**-No Jake, no me digas eso por favor.**

**- Lo siento Bella, pero es por tú bien, entiéndeme, si te quise, pero ya no podemos estar juntos.- cuando dijo eso me enfurecí.**

**- No me hagas esto, ¡me estás diciendo lo mismo que me dijo Edward cuándo me dejó!**

**-Lo sé y lo siento.**

**-No, ¡TE ODIO JACOB BLACK, TE ODIO Y NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER NUNCA!- diciendo esto me subí a mi camioneta azotando la puerta y salí de ahí, ahora las lagrimas qué brotaban de mis ojos eran de pura rabia, rabia hacia Jacob, rabia hacia Edward y hacia todos los Cullen. Me habían abandonado de la misma manera, los odiaba, maldito el día en qué los conocí a todos ellos, pero esta vez ya no iba a sufrir por ellos, YA NO, no valían la pena.**

**Llegué a mi casa hecha una tromba, Charlie aún no había llegado, subí a mi cuarto con una bolsa grande para la basura, en ella metí la pulsera que Jacob me había regalado junto con otras cosas que me había dado durante todo el tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos, también el vestido de Alice, y los regalos que los Cullen me habían obsequiado en mi último cumpleaños, en fin tiré todo lo que me recordara a Jacob y a los Cullen, no quería nada de ellos, ¡NADA!, me sequé las lágrimas prometiéndome jamás volver a llorar por nadie, y mucho menos por ellos.**

**Charlie llegó cuando depositaba la enorme bolsa repleta de mis cosas en el contenedor de basura que estaba fuera de la casa.**

**-¿Qué es todo eso hija?**

**-Basura, basura que he recolectado.- le contesté con un tono frío, altanero, Charlie fingió no percatar ese tono y se metió a la casa, seguido por mí.**

**-¿Hablaste con Jacob?- me preguntó en cuanto entramos a la casa.**

**-Sí, parece que sus nuevos amigos no le permiten que se junte conmigo, por mí mejor.- Charlie no pudo contestar a eso. Le hice la cena a mi padre, él no tenía la culpa de mi mal humor después de todo, le serví la cena y me subí a mi cuarto, no tenía hambre, me puse mi pijama y me dormí, por supuesto que esa noche tuve pesadillas.**

**

* * *

**

Se que promteí que actualizaria viernes y domingos, y les juro que iba a hacerlo pero el viernes que intente, fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capitulo, incluso lo guarde diferente y todo, pero no pude, el sabado volvi a intentarlo con los mismos resultados, todavia hoy en la mañana trate y no se pudo, pero por fin lo logré así que quí está.

1) Se me están acabando los captitulos de reserva que tenía T_T estoy atoradisima con esta historia, a diferencia de otras 2 historias que estoy escribiendo en las cuales empezé con un final claro, con esta no, aun no se como vaya a terminar,pero intentare escribir mas capitulos se aceptan sugerencias y seran de muuucha utilidad.

Dejen reviews para saber su opinión, si les gustó, si no, sugerencias, quejas, etc...

Canción de este capitulo: "Stand in the rain" de Superchick

**************************************************Reflexión******************************************

*Jacob volverá a buscar a Bella?

*Bella podra salir adelante esta vez, o se deprimirá de la misma manera?

*Charlie intercedera por Bella con Billy o Jacob?

*Inspiración regresara conmigo?

******************************************Adelanto del prox. cap.*******************************************

**- En último, al fin vamos a graduarnos, y ¿tu?- me preguntó Aiden, su voz era tan melodiosa**

**- Penúltimo año, tal vez por eso menos los había visto.**

**- ¿Por qué no comes con nosotros el Lunes?, vamos a estar afuera del salón de cómputo.- me dijo Joel.**

**********************************************************************************************

**-¡Bella! ¿A dónde vas a ir vestida así?**

**-No me vuelvas a llamar Bella, soy Isabella, ¿OK?, y mejor vete acostumbrando al color negro porque de ahora en adelante lo vas a ver muy seguido, voy a Port Angeles, regresaré después de la cena**

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Si tienen alguna idea de como pueda terminar esta historia por favor aganmelo saber ^^

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

REVIEWS POR FAVOR


	7. 7:What

**Hola!! primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman un tiempito para leer esta historia, de verdad muchaaas gracias, espcialmete a:**

*_Paky: Te entiendo, las cosas se arreglan hablando, pero si lo hicieran no habría historia XD_

*_Fraaaaan Cullen: Esta en mis planes terminarla, de verdad, es solo que mi vida es demasiado complicada pero te juro que si la voy a acabar_  


*_aridenere: Siii y aun le falta algunos cambiesillos más ; )_

_*michi nolet_

_*maiy_

*_Azulmar_

*_Bells Masen Potter_

*_Javii Cullen: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda me dio varias ideas _ ^^

*_princess-vampire-dwyer_

_*kmila19_

_*Kauliuz De cullen_

_*Luna Wolf Whitlock_

_*.Pattinson_

_*abriluxca_

En fin a todos los que se han pasado por aqui, me alientan a seguir los quiero!!!

Ahora si el capítulo de hoy:

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Esta vez continué con mi vida, seguí yendo a la escuela, y al trabajo, en la tienda de artículos deportivos de los padres de Mike, sólo que había pedido que no tuviera días de descanso más que los fines de semana. **

**Un Viernes estaba en la tienda de los Newton, los padres de Mike no estaban, por lo que solo nos encontrábamos él y yo atendiendo, había sido una semana muy tranquila, pero hace media hora había llegado un grupo de excursionistas, y llevaban ya 15 minutos discutiendo con Mike acerca de que mochila era mejor, que casa de campaña era más amplia, las ventajas de levar o no comida enlatada o pescar su cena diario entre otras tonterías, tenían harto al pobre Mike.**

**Mientras lo veía con compasión entró otro grupo de muchachos, 3 hombres y 2 mujeres, pero eran completamente diferentes a los clientes usuales, vestían de negro, se podría decir que hasta eran un poco excéntricos, eran pálidos casi como…, no, no permitiría recordarlos, algunos tenían piercings, y otros tatuajes, no me podía imaginar que hacía gente así en una tienda para montañeros, no es que tuviera algo en su contra; Mike seguía discutiendo con los clientes así que fui a atender al nuevo grupo.**

** -¿Qué tal amigos campistas?, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- pregunte siguiendo el protocolo de la tienda sin ninguna nota de entusiasmo, como se supone que debió haber sido. Los muchachos sólo me miraron extrañados, seguro por el ridículo saludo, yo no estaba de humor desde la semana pasada, exactamente desde el incidente con Jacob, así que dejé salir mi mal humor.**

**-Me obligan a decir eso ¿si?, ¿van a querer algo, o sólo me hacen perder mi tiempo?- OK, esa persona no era yo.**

**-Tranquila amiga, sólo venimos a ver, si necesitamos algo te lo haremos saber.- me contestó con un tono jocoso quien parecía ser el líder, era alto, tenía el cabello negro, corto pero peinado con picos, era bastante musculoso y a la vez delgado, llevaba pantalones al parecer de cuero negros, al igual que los demás, un cinturón con picos al igual que una pulsera. A decir verdad me sentí intrigada por ellos por lo qué decidí disculparme, me dirigí al que me había hablado primero.**

**-Lo siento, no debí contestarles así.**

**-No hay problema, soy Ray, ellos son Haylie, Addison, Joel y Aiden.**

**Haylie era un poco bajita, tenía el cabello naranja con rayos rojos, le llegaba arriba de los hombros, con un corte desigual, lo llevaba suelto al igual que Addison, ella era pelirroja, el cabello lo tenía lacio y le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, sus ojos era azul turquesa, en verdad hermosos, Joel tenía el cabello hasta el mentón, lo usaba con raya en medio y era de color café claro, pude notar que era el serio de sus amigos y Aiden era en realidad bastante guapo, era rubio, tenía el cabello corto y lo llevaba despeinado, aunque no lo quisiera admitir me recordaba a Él, era alto, también era delgado como los demás, sus profundos ojos verdes resaltaban debido al delineador negro qué usaban todos ellos.**

**-****Mucho gusto, ¿vienen de vacaciones?- pregunté, esta vez fue Haylie la que me respondió.**

**-No, vivimos en Forks, incluso muy a nuestro pesar asistimos al colegio de aquí.**

**-Umm, perdón pero nunca los había visto, ni si quiera en la escuela.**

**-Bueno es que pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en fiestas en Port Angeles, pero hoy los convencí a todos de salir a dar una vuelta en Forks, ya que casi no conocíamos, en la escuela cuando es hora del almuerzo nos quedamos en algún salón, además no compartimos ninguna clase contigo.**

**-¿En que año van?**

**- En último, al fin vamos a graduarnos, y ¿tu?- me preguntó Aiden, su voz era tan melodiosa**

**- Penúltimo año, tal vez por eso menos los había visto.**

**- ¿Por qué no comes con nosotros el Lunes?, vamos a estar afuera del salón de cómputo.- me dijo Joel.**

**- Sí, esta bien.**

**- Si piensas comer con nosotros quema esa ropa tan fresa que usas.- Me dijo en tono arrogante Addison, y en seguida me di cuenta de quién era la agradable en el grupo.- Necesitarás ropa negra, y delineador negro, no pienso dejar que me vean a lado de una…como tú.**

**-Déjala en paz Addie.- intervino Ray.**

**-No me llames así, Y que ni se te ocurra mirar si quiera a Ray, es MÍO, que te quede claro, y mejor adviértele tu también acerca de Joel, Haylie, esta parece ser una mosquita muerta.- Mientras hablaba no me quitó la vista de encima, más que cuando le habló a Haylie, Si las miradas mataran, Addison ya lo hubiera hecho.**

**-Vas a espantar a la pobre… ¿Isabella? ¿No?- preguntó Aiden, yo sólo asentí.**

**-¿Tienes algún apodo, o alguna manera en especial con la que te llamen?- me cuestionó Haylie, pensé en decirles acerca del estúpido sobrenombre de "Bella", pero con Addison ahí mejor me lo omití.**

**-No, sólo soy Isabella.**

**-Bien entonces te veremos el Lunes.- dijo Joel, y todos salieron de la tienda, cuando voltee a buscar a Mike, vi que me observaba y que los clientes ya se habían ido.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿tengo monos en la cara?**

**-No… ¿Qué querían esos muchachos?, ¿te molestaron Bella?**

**-No, y no necesito que te preocupes por mi, Mike, no me vuelvas a llamar Bella por favor, ahora soy Isabella, ¿entiendes?- Mike estaba atónito, no se si por mi actitud, o por mi cambio de opinión acerca de mi nombre, fuera lo que fuera no me pudo contestar así que se limitó a asentir.**

**-Bien, por lo que veo ya no habrán más clientes, así que terminé por hoy.- dejé mi chaleco de trabajo en su lugar y me salí sin siquiera esperar a que Mike me diera permiso, llegué a mi casa y subí a mi habitación a buscar algo negro, encontré unos jeans y una camiseta lisa de ese color, quedarían bien con mis tenis negros. Me puse a buscar un delineador negro que había comprado un día de ocio en Phoenix y que nunca había usado, después de poner mi cuarto casi de cabeza lo encontré, también decidí ir a Port Angeles mañana para comprar más sosas negras.**

**No tenía ganas de cocinar ni cenar, así que le escribí una nota a Charlie:**

**"Regresé muy cansada de trabajar, por lo que me subí a dormir, espero que no te moleste pedir una pizza."**

**Estaba a punto de escribir una "B", que era la manera en que siempre firmaba las notas, pero entonces recordé que ya no quería que me llamaran Bella, así que firme escribiendo Isabella, regresé a mi cuarto y me metí entre las sábanas.**

**A la mañana siguiente me vestí de negro, si me iba a juntar con ellos tenía que acostumbrarme, me sentía rara, jamás me había vestido totalmente de negro, Charlie casi pegó un grito cuando me vio así.**

**-¡Bella! ¿A dónde vas a ir vestida así?**

**-No me vuelvas a llamar Bella, soy Isabella, ¿OK?, y mejor vete acostumbrando al color negro porque de ahora en adelante lo vas a ver muy seguido, voy a Port Angeles, regresaré después de la cena.- Me salí de la casa corriendo antes de que Charlie pudiera detenerme, pero se había quedado pasmado debido a mi manera de comportarme, nunca había sido grosera con él.**

**Nunca me habían gustado las compras, pero éstas eran necesarias, tomé los ahorros para la universidad (o lo que quedaban de ellos) después de todo asistir a la universidad no era algo me llenara de emoción. Cuando llegué al centro comercial no sabía exactamente en dónde buscar, afortunadamente encontré una tienda de esas dónde se hacen piercings y tatuajes, ahí también vendían ropa y accesorios, compré carios pantalones de mezclilla y de cuero, varias camisetas y playeras, pulsera, cadenas, tenis, delineadores, en fin todo lo que vi que mis nuevos amigos llevaban ese día, todo de color negro claro, a ver que decía ahora Addison cuando me viera, pensé en ponerme un piercing en el ombligo como el que llevaba Addison, lo noté por que cuando me amenazó acerca de Ray, supongo que era su novio, al igual que Joel lo era de Haylie, se le subió un poco la playera dejándolo al descubierto, pero sabía que Charlie me mataría y me lo arrancaría con sus propias manos, así que desistí.**

**Había comido una hamburguesa en la zona de comida del centro comercial, pero aún no quería llegar a mi casa, además no quería cocinarle a mi padre, me sentía su mamá, dándole de comer, lavando su ropa, cuidándolo, cuando él ya era todo un adulto, esto nunca me había molestado, hasta ahora, estaba decidida a cambiar completamente, a no ser la ilusa e inocente Bella, pero no quería ser demasiado dura con Charlie, muy a mi pesar no podía cambiar tanto, así que dejaría de cocinarle a él, seguiría haciendo mis otros deberes menos cocinarle. El problema es que no sabía cómo decírselo, sabía que se sentiría dolido, supongo que seguiría con mi plan de evadirlo en las horas de la comida y ya.**

**Tenía demasiadas bolsas por las compras, por lo qué no podía dar una vuelta en el centro, llevé las cosas a mi camioneta y regresé a Forks, mi papá no estaba en casa, llevé mis nuevas pertenencias a mi cuarto y las guardé, sabía que si Charlie veía las bolsas se escandalizaría, escribí otra nota para Charlie excusándome de nuevo, por no poder hacerle la cena. **

**Muchas de mi nueva ropa no cabía en los cajones ni en el closet, por lo que empecé a desechar ropa, lo primero que saqué fue toda la ropa azul que encontré, me recordaban a él, me había hecho el firme propósito de no volver a mencionar su nombre, después saqué todo lo rosa, era muy "fresa", como decía Addison, el espacio que quedó por la ausencia de esa ropa fue ocupado por todo lo negro, saqué la bolsa de basura con la ropa azul y rosa y la metí al contenedor de basura de fuera de mi casa, regresé y fui a la cocina por un sándwich, subí a mi cuarto y me puse mi nueva pijama, era de calaveritas y de color negro, claro, me metí a la cama y esperé a que las pesadillas llegaran, desde lo sucedido con Jacob todas las noches sufría malos sueños, pero el sueño que tuve esa noche fue el más extraño de todos.**

**Estaba en medio del bosque como en todos mi sueños, y enfrente de mí apareció Edward, pero a diferencia de las demás veces en lugar de correr tras él mientras, se iba alejando de mí, me quedé en mi lugar, y le grité que nunca lo iba a perdonar, que lo odiaba, en eso Edward empezó a cambiar hasta que se convirtió en Aiden, yo corrí a abrazarlo y él abrió los brazos para recibirme, detrás de él venían Addison, Joel, Haylie y Ray, todos vestíamos de negro, y ya no estábamos en el bosque, parecía que nos encontrábamos en una fiesta, y todos los invitados vestían igual que nosotros, Aiden se acercó para besarme, y aunque yo quería besarlo algo me lo impedía, no me podía acercar a él, luchaba con todas mis fuerzas, estaba desesperada y no lo podía alcanzar.**

**Desperté agitada por el sueño, me asomé por la ventana y la patrulla de Charlie no estaba, bajé para desayunar y encontré una nota de Charlie en la mesita del teléfono Había una B al principio de la nota tachoneada un espacio y luego el mensaje:**

** B **

**Isabella, salí a pescar con Billy y Harry, cenare con ellos, intentare no regresar tarde, te quiero. Charlie**

**Perfecto, tenía el día libre y no tendría que cocinar para nadie, el problema es que no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que mi lado noble salió a flote y me puse a limpiar la casa de pies a cabeza, sólo paré para comer, y cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de cenar, no me compliqué y me preparé otro sándwich y me fui a acostar, pensando en que mañana lunes volvería a ver a mis nuevos amigos. Esa noche tuve el mismo sueño que la noche anterior.**

* * *

No tengo perdón de nadie, me tardé horrores en actualizar, no tengo excusa pero les contare mis patoaventuras: Iba a actualizar muy puntualmente pero fanfiction no me dejó!!! lo intenté una semana entera y nada, hasta lo intenté subir en otra compu y tampoco una amiga me dijo que tal vez era un prpoblema con mi cuenta, y la verdad es que no quería borrarla así que esperé una semana para volver a intentarlo y segúia igual, decidi esperar unos días, pero empecé examenes, una tía se puso delicada, me metieron a varios concursos, en fin no les haré el cuento largo se me complicó completamente el poder subir la historia y hoy que al fin tuve un ratito libre me dije a mi misma, mi misma ACTUALIZA EN ESTE INSTANTE asi que aquí estoy, de verdad perdonen mi tradanza.

1) Se me están acabando los captitulos de reserva que tenía T_T estoy atoradisima con esta historia, a diferencia de otras 2 historias que estoy escribiendo en las cuales empezé con un final claro, con esta no, aun no se como vaya a terminar,pero intentare escribir mas capitulos se aceptan sugerencias y seran de muuucha utilidad.

Dejen reviews para saber su opinión, si les gustó, si no, sugerencias, quejas, etc...

Canción de este capitulo: "What's Lesft of Me" de Nick Lachey

**************************************************Reflexión******************************************

*Que pasará con los nuevos amigos de Bella?

*Serán en realidad una buena influencia para ella?

*Su sueño tendrá algún sifnificado?

*Inspiración regresara conmigo?

******************************************Adelanto del prox. cap.*******************************************

**-¿Bella?, eres tú.- me interceptó en la entrada Mike Newton.**

**-Si no te molesta, llámame Isabella.**

**-Pero ¿por qué de esa manera? Siempre has preferido Bella**

**-Así me llamo ¿no? Isabella, y si antes me gustaba ahora no así que limítate a llamarme por mi nombre.**

**********************************************************************************************

**-¿Viste a la chica Swan?- preguntó Lauren**

**-Si, yo creo que ahora sí enloqueció, según me contó Mike ya no quiere ni que le digan Bella, ahora es Isabella, ¿lo puedes creer?- respondió Jessica.**

**-Bueno pienso que ella tuvo la culpa, si no se hubiera hecho tantas ilusiones con Edward, cuando él se marchó no se hubiera puesto tan mal, pero es que como pudo ser tan estúpida, creer que una… cosa como ella puede estar al nivel de alguien como el perfectísimo Edward Cullen, era obvio que un día él se daría cuenta de su error y la dejaría.**

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Si tienen alguna idea de como pueda terminar esta historia por favor aganmelo saber ^^

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

REVIEWS POR FAVOR


	8. 8:What

**Hola!! primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman un tiempito para leer esta historia, de verdad muchaaas gracias, espcialmete a:**

*_Paky: Te estaría eternamente agradecida si me dieras unas ideitas ^^_

*_Fraaaaan Cullen_

*_aridenere_

_*michi nolet_

_*maiy_

*_Azulmar_

*_Bells Masen Potter_

*_Javii Cullen_

*_princess-vampire-dwyer_

_*kmila19_

_*Kauliuz De cullen_

_*Luna Wolf Whitlock_

_*.Pattinson_

_*abriluxca_

_*vicky87_

_*lost_hay: Claro que habrá un reencuentro, ya lo tengo mas o menos pensado, solo que aún me faltan algunos detallitos que arreglar antes de que eso suceda_

En fin a todos los que se han pasado por aqui, me alientan a seguir los quiero!!!

Ahora si el capítulo de hoy:

* * *

Capítulo 8

**Tuve el mismo sueño que la noche anterior sólo que esta vez cuando intentaba besar a Aiden empecé a escuchar la voz de Edward que me decía que no podía besarlo por qué aún lo amaba, y yo le gritaba desesperadamente que no era verdad, que amaba a Aiden, y de nuevo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas liberarme de esa fuerza invisible que me retenía en mi lugar alejada de mi nuevo amigo, sin lograrlo.**

**Me desperté y me arreglé con mis nuevos atuendos, debo admitir que no solo me veía rara, no me sentía yo misma, no tenía mucho apetito, y tampoco quería que Charlie me viera vestida de este modo así que me escabullí por las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Charlie, pero cuando entré a la cocina para tomar una manzana encontré a mi padre sentado en la mesa con una taza de café y leyendo el periódico, el cuál dejó en la mesa en cuánto me escuchó entrar, casi se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas cuando me vio.**

**-Be… Isabella, ¿qué demonios traes puesto?**

**- Tranquilízate ¿quieres? Charlie.- Le había dicho descaradamente por su nombre a mi padre, esa si que no era yo.- y más vale que te acostumbres a verme así porque este es mi nuevo look.**

**Se había quedado sin palabras así que aproveché ese momento antes de que pudiera decirme otra cosa para salir de la casa y subirme a mi camioneta, cuando llegué a la escuela podía sentir las miradas de todos mis compañeros en mi espalda, con lo que odiaba ser el centro de atención.**

**-¿Bella?, eres tú.- me interceptó en la entrada Mike Newton.**

**-Si no te molesta, llámame Isabella.**

**-Pero ¿por qué de esa manera? Siempre has preferido Bella**

**-Así me llamo ¿no? Isabella, y si antes me gustaba ahora no así que limítate a llamarme por mi nombre.**

**Y me fui de ahí dejando a Mike atónito. En el camino a mi primera clase me encontré a mis nuevos amigos.**

**-Wow, vestida de negro y tan pálida como eres si que das miedo Isa.- me dijo Ray**

**-¿Isa?, por dios Ray que apodo tan estupido, de por sí el nombre Isabella es demasiado meloso y tu le añades ese apodo.- Addison reprendió a su novio -vaya creí que no te atreverías.- esta vez refiriéndose a mí.**

**-Yo pienso que te va bien este estilo ¿no crees Aiden?- preguntó Haylie.**

**- Si bastante, deberías de vestirte así siempre.- respondió él. **

**-¿Si comerás con nosotros verdad Isabella?**

**-Si no les molesta si- le respondí a Haylie**

**-Claro que no nos molesta, bueno nos vemos en un rato.- y diciendo esto se marcharon ya que el timbre había sonado.**

**Ese día se pareció mucho a mi primer día en el colegio, todo mundo me observaba incluso los maestros, ni Jessica ni Ángela me hablaron, supongo que Mike ya les había comentado nuestro pequeño roce de la mañana y no querían tener uno conmigo ellas también, yo solo quería que llegara la hora del almuerzo y reunirme con gente que si me entendiera. **

**Estaba en la última clase antes del receso, y fui al baño, cuando iba a entrar escuche 2 voces muy conocidas la de Lauren y la de Jessica.**

**-¿Viste a la chica Swan?- preguntó Lauren**

**-Si, yo creo que ahora sí enloqueció, según me contó Mike ya no quiere ni que le digan Bella, ahora es Isabella, ¿lo puedes creer?- respondió Jessica.**

**-Bueno pienso que ella tuvo la culpa, si no se hubiera hecho tantas ilusiones con Edward, cuando él se marchó no se hubiera puesto tan mal, pero es que como pudo ser tan estúpida, creer que una… cosa como ella puede estar al nivel de alguien como el perfectísimo Edward Cullen, era obvio que un día él se daría cuenta de su error y la dejaría.**

**- Aun que a Edward también se le veía muy enamorado de ella, hay q ser sinceras.**

**-¿Te estás poniendo de su parte?, no era amor, yo creo que era lástima de ver que ella babeaba por el, y ya sabes como es el de caballero, de seguro fue ella la que se le insinuó, y mírala ahora por eso esta sola y loca de remate, ¿no te fijaste como iba vestida? Como una completa freak.**

**- No estoy de parte de nadie, y no te niego que esté loca, solo que me siento un poco mal por ella, se ve que está sufriendo.**

**Yo no pude escuchar más, aunque me había prometido que no me iba a afectar nunca más nada referido a los Cullen, no me podía engañar, claro que me afectaban y mucho, porque una vez quise pertenecer a esa familia, porque la quise, y creí que era correspondida, pero Lauren tenía razón, había sido una estúpida al creer que podría merecer a Edward, y después por haberle creído a Jacob, yo misma había sido la culpable de todo lo que me había pasado, así que ahora no podía volver a confiar ciegamente en nadie, ni siquiera en Haylie, Aiden, Ray, Joel y Addison, no podía y no debía. **

**El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos, anunciando que la hora tan esperada había llegado, corrí al salón por mis cosas y partí al punto de encuentro con mis amigos. Cuando llegué me estaban esperando.**

**-Creí que te habías arrepentido y que no vendrías, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.**

**-No seas grosera Addie, que bueno que llegas Isabella, bueno vamos a comer porque muero de hambre.- Y diciendo esto Haylie me tomó de la muñeca y me guió a unas bancas para sentarnos. Estuvimos platicando toda la hora sobre las cosas que les gustaba como el tipo de música, debo admitir que en mi vida había oído el nombre de esas bandas: Slipknot, Metallica, entre otras que no recuerdo, me contaron desde cuando se conocían y como se habían conocido, me sorprendió saber que Addison y Aiden eran gemelos, la verdad es que no se parecían mucho. Addison y Ray llevaban 2 años y medio saliendo y Joel y Haylie uno y medio. Aiden no tenía novia desde hace 3 años, porque según él no encontraba a nadie con sus mismos gustos que no fueran su hermana y su amiga.**

**Cuando me di cuenta el timbre ya había vuelto a sonar, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido en compañía de ellos, y además eran muy agradables, sin contar algunos comentarios de parte de Addison me había pasado un buen momento con mis amigos. Aiden se ofreció a acompañarme a mi próxima clase que era biología, si sola mis compañeros ya me veían bastante, siendo escoltada por él era aún peor, me recordó la vez que Edward me había recogido por primera vez. Pare mis pensamientos en seco, no me podía permitir recordarlo.**

**En realidad no hablamos en todo el camino, pero no era un silencio incómodo, en cierta forma era un poco acogedor, cuando llegamos al salón, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue para su siguiente clase. Ese beso me había hecho sentir algo que jamás había sentido, no se podía comparar con lo que sentía cuando Él me tocaba, pero era distinto.**

**Las últimas clases se me pasaron lentas, pero la verdad es que no presté atención a ninguna, solo quería que se acabaran para poder irme a mi casa. Cuando al fin sonó el timbre anunciando las salidas me apresuré a llegar a mi coche e irme, después de haberlo pensado bien decidí que Charlie no tenía la culpa de nada, y que no merecía que cambiara mi actitud con él, por lo que después de hacer mis deberes le preparé la cena igual que todas las noches.**

* * *

Los hice esperar mucho así que no lo quise hacer esperar más y aqui está el sig. capítulo!! ^^

1) Se me están acabando los captitulos de reserva que tenía T_T estoy atoradisima con esta historia, a diferencia de otras 2 historias que estoy escribiendo en las cuales empezé con un final claro, con esta no, aun no se como vaya a terminar,pero intentare escribir mas capitulos se aceptan sugerencias y seran de muuucha utilidad.

Dejen reviews para saber su opinión, si les gustó, si no, sugerencias, quejas, etc...

Canción de este capitulo: "What's good for me" de Lucy Woodward

**************************************************Reflexión******************************************

*Que pasará con esa caricia de Aiden?

*Charlie hará algo en contra de su manera de vestir?

*Addison podrá aceptar a _Isabella_?

*Inspiración regresara conmigo?

******************************************Adelanto del prox. cap.*******************************************

**-Be…Isabella, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Ángela**

**-Sí. ¿Porqué no debería de estarlo?- le pregunté fríamente.**

**-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea ¿verdad?, si estás pasando por un mal momento podemos hablar, buscar una solución, una diferente a la que estás tomando.**

**********************************************************************************************

**-¿Entonces qué? Esta noche ¿si vas con nosotros a la fiesta?**

**-No lo sé Haylie, recuerda como se puso Charlie cuando los vió, no creo que le haga mucha gracia saber que voy a salir de noche con ustedes.**

**-Simple, no pidas permiso entonces.- repuso Ray.**

**-Como si fuera tan sencillo.**

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Si tienen alguna idea de como pueda terminar esta historia por favor aganmelo saber ^^

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR**


	9. 9:Dejame gritar

Hola!! primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman un tiempito para leer esta historia, de verdad muchaaas gracias, espcialmete a:

_*Peque_

_*__Hakura-Haku_

*_Shekina Cullen Blac_k

*_Paky_

*_Fraaaaan Cullen_

*_aridenere_

_*michi nolet_

_*maiy_

*_Azulmar_

*_Bells Masen Potter_

*_Javii Cullen_

*_princess-vampire-dwyer_

_*kmila19_

_*Kauliuz De cullen_

_*Luna Wolf Whitlock_

_*.Pattinson_

_*abriluxca_

_*vicky87_

_*lost_hay: Claro que habrá un reencuentro, ya lo tengo mas o menos pensado, solo que aún me faltan algunos detallitos que arreglar antes de que eso suceda_

En fin a todos los que se han pasado por aqui, me alientan a seguir los quiero!!!

Ahora si el capítulo de hoy:

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**El día siguiente fue muy parecido al anterior, mis antiguos amigos no se me acercaban, y pienso que es lo mejor, me miraban casi con miedo. Ángela se me acercó una vez.**

**-Be…Isabella, ¿estás bien?**

**-Sí. ¿Porqué no debería de estarlo?- le pregunté fríamente.**

**-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea ¿verdad?, si estás pasando por un mal momento podemos hablar, buscar una solución, una diferente a la que estás tomando.**

**-¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre? Yo sé como solucionar mis problemas, no necesito a nadie ni su ayuda, además no hay ninguna solución para nada, no pasa nada.**

**-Yo creo que si, desde que los Cullen se marcharon has cambiado mucho Bella, si te lastimaron puedes hablarlo, desahogarte, y salir adelante, superarlo, yo te puedo ayudar así como Mi…**

**-No te metas en lo que no te llaman Ángela, no necesito nada, los Cullen no tienen nada que ver aquí, a mi que me importa que se hayan largado, por mi se pueden ir a donde quieran, no los necesito, no necesito a nadie.- y diciendo esto me fui.**

**Ansiaba que llegara la hora del almuerzo, sólo ellos me entendían bien. Después de lo que para mí pareció una eternidad al fin llego mi hora tan esperada, salí corriendo del salón de trigonometría ganándome una mirada de desaprobación de parte del maestro pero no me importo, cuando llegué al punto de encuentro de nuevo estaban ahí esperándome.**

**Cada vez me sentía mas a gusto con ellos, a Ray le encantaba molestarme pero era muy agradable, Addison…bueno era Addison, me quedaba muy claro que no le agradaba mucho, pero Haylie siempre salía a mi defensa. Esa semana me habían invitado a una fiesta en Port Ángeles, pero me negué, apenas los conocía, y dudaba que Charlie me dejara ir, tal vez más adelante.**

**Esa noche estábamos cenando en silencio como de costumbre Charlie y yo.**

**-Bella, digo Isabella, hablé con tu madre respecto a lo sucedido con Jacob y a tu cambio de… bueno a al cambio en tu forma de ser, y bueno pensamos que tal vez deberías regresar una época con ella, no por siempre si no quieres, solo un tiempo, estoy seguro que te ayudará a…**

**-No pienso irme a ningún lado, mi forma de ser no tiene nada que ver con Jacob, es algo que yo decidí.**

**-Bueno, si no quieres ir con Renée, podríamos buscar ayuda profesional por aquí**

**-No necesito ayuda "profesional" NO estoy loca, si te molesta como soy, lástima, no puedes hacer nada al respecto, no pienso ir ni con mamá, ni a un loquero. Ya no tengo hambre.- y me subí a mi cuarto, poniendo el seguro de la puerta antes. No quería dormir, sabía que las pesadillas regresarían. No pude aplazar mucho el no dormir, estaba realmente cansada. Para no perder la costumbre tuve el mismo sueño.**

**No sabía que prefería si las antiguas pesadillas, o este sueño nuevo, había pasado ya 3 semanas y no podía soñar nada más que no fuera eso, sólo que cada vez la imagen de Edward se hacía más clara y visible, por lo que cada mañana me veía más cansada y con más ojeras, debido a las malas noches.**

**Cada semana los chicos me invitaban a una fiesta diferente en Port Ángeles, Portland, y en otros lugares que no tenía ni idea donde quedaban, pero Charlie aún refunfuñaba cuando me veía, por lo que no quería darle una razón más para hacerlo, y rechazaba las invitaciones.**

**Empezaba a creer que le gustaba a Aiden, siempre me acompañaba a mi clase de biología y cada día antes de irse me daba un beso en la mejilla, o la acariciaba, provocando que me sonrojara además de un fuerte sentimiento de Dejavú (Es cuando sientes que alguna cosa que te esta pasando en esos momentos ya lo habías vivido antes. Bella tiene ese sentimiento por que si lo recuerdan Edward le acariciaba la mejilla cuando la acompañaba a la clase gimnasia). Incluso en una ocasión se inclinó para besarme, pero un chico un año menor que nosotros se tropezó entre él y yo, ganándose una fulminante mirada de parte de Aiden.**

**Yo seguía trabajando en la tienda de los Newton, pero si antes Mike y yo apenas hablábamos ahora menos, podría decir que incluso ni me miraba. Un Jueves al salir del trabajo pasé al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas necesarias en la casa, ya me había acostumbrado a las miradas desaprobatorias de la gente, y después de estas semanas los chismes habían cesado en gran parte, para mi gran alivio. Cuando iba saliendo de hacer las compras al otro lado estaba Jacob con sus "amigos", todos se veían mucho más grandes que la última vez, sobre todo Jacob, se estaba riendo con ellos, ni siquiera había notado mi presencia, y me molesté, me enojé muchísimo, por que aunque no lo quisiera admitir, lo extrañaba y mucho, y aún me dolía su traición, pero al parecer a él lo mismo le había dado, el estaba bien sin mí. **

**Llegué a mi casa furiosa, mientras que una parte de mí me decía que estaba siendo irracional, que no me debería de importar, pero mi lado irracional estaba venciendo, me puse a acomodar los víveres, y después a limpiar la casa, cuando terminé le preparé la cena a Charlie, todo esto para mantener mi mente ocupada y alejada de temas dolorosos, debo admitir que no lo logré del todo bien.**

**Cuando Charlie llegó nos limitamos a cenar en silencio, al menos ese día no me había dicho nada referente a mi atuendo o actitud, o incluso amigos, por que la primera vez que los vio se puso fúrico.**

**Mi camioneta se había averiado, en la mañana mi padre me había llevado al colegio, y le aseguré que no necesitaba que fuera por mí al final, que conseguiría quién me llevara, y así lo había hecho, Aiden era el único que llevaba auto, y era el medio de transporte de Addison, Haylie, Ray y Joel, y se había ofrecido a llevarme. En la salida de la escuela íbamos todos juntos camino al coche de Aiden, cuando a lo lejos vi la patrulla de Charlie, no quería que estuviera lo bastante cerca de los chicos para que no se alarmara, por lo que me despedí y caminé hacia la patrulla para que no se acercara aún más, pero era demasiado tarde, ya los había visto.**

**Todo el camino a la casa se la paso sermoneándome acerca de la mala influencia que algunas personas tienen sobre otras, que aunque no era lo mas importante la apariencia SI importaba, "dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres" entre otras cosas, debo admitir que a la mayoría no les presté atención, no quería discutir con él por lo que me limitaba a asentir cuando era necesario. **

**Pero cuando me prohibió volver a juntarme con ellos, no pude callarme más, le solté que ya era mayor de edad y que podía juntarme con quién quisiera, que ya estaba grande para saber lo que hacía, y que si me castigaba o no me dejaba verlos me iría de la casa. Charlie refunfuñó una sarta de incoherencias antes de decir que ya no respetaban a sus padres, que yo no era la misma Bella de siempre, y salió para su trabajo.**

**Después de que acabamos de cenar mi papá se dirigió a la sala a ver la tele y yo a mi cuarto, no quería seguir pensando en Jacob, así que me metí a bañar y después me dormí, sería innecesario decirles que tuve el mismo sueño.**

**El día siguiente era viernes al fin, las miradas en la escuela eran ya casi nulas, pero aun asi esperaba con ansia el descanso. Cuando al fin llegó me apresuré a ir con mis amigos.**

**-¿Entonces qué? Esta noche ¿si vas con nosotros a la fiesta?**

**-No lo sé Haylie, recuerda como se puso Charlie cuando los vió, no creo que le haga mucha gracia saber que voy a salir de noche con ustedes.**

**-Simple, no pidas permiso entonces.- repuso Ray.**

**-Como si fuera tan sencillo.**

**-Aww la bebé de papá de Isabella no puede salir sin permiso.**

**-Déjala en paz Addison, por si no lo recuerdas su papá es policía.- me defendió Aiden mientras tomaba mi mano y le daba un apretón, luego entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y no me soltó.**

**-Bien, veré si puedo ir.**

**-Wiiiii, toma- Haylie me tendió un pedazo de papel con un número anotado.-si consigues permiso llámame para que te recoja, ya que seguramente no encontrarás el camino hacia la fiesta.**

**Como siempre Aiden me acompañó a Biología, pero antes de irse a su clase se acercó y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios dejándome completamente en shock viendo como caminaba hacía su destino.**

**La verdad no tenía intenciones de pedir permiso para ir a esa fiesta, pero entonces recordé a Jacob riendo con sus amigos, ¿por qué si él podía seguir con su vida, con diversiones, yo no? Así que me propuse ir a la fiesta, no me importaba como iba a lograrlo pero ****_tenía_**** que hacerlo.**

* * *

1) estoy atoradisima con esta historia, a diferencia de otras 2 historias que estoy escribiendo en las cuales empezé con un final claro, con esta no, aun no se como vaya a terminar,pero intentare escribir mas capitulos se aceptan sugerencias y seran de muuucha utilidad.

Dejen reviews para saber su opinión, si les gustó, si no, sugerencias, quejas, etc...

Canción de este capitulo: "Déjame Gritar" de Kudai

**************************************************Reflexión******************************************

*Logrará ir a la fiesta?

*Ese beso significará algo?

*Charlie acepará a sus nuevos amigos?

*Inspiración regresara conmigo?

* * *

Si tienen alguna idea de como pueda terminar esta historia por favor aganmelo saber ^^

* * *

REVIEWS POR FAVOR


	10. Nota de Autora

Hola! Antes que nada quiiero ofrecerles una disculpa a tods los que estaban siguiendo esta historia, tiene bastante tiempo que no actualizo :S (lo se, lo se mas de 2 años :SSSS) pero la verdad es que estos ultimos años han siido de locura para mi! digamos q no han sido precisamente los mejores años de mi vida, pero bueno no los pienso marear con mi triste vida personal.

en fin, estoy pasando por un terrible bloqueo! y por un pesimo estado emocional, tanto asi que si continuara con la historia seguramente haria que Bella se suicidara! y no es lo que me gustaria para este fic al cual en verdad le tengo cariño, en agosto entro por fin a la universidad y he escogido medicina! por lo que ustedes entenderan que mi tiempo se reducira muchiisimo!

En verdad deseo terminar esta historia, y probablemente lo haga, porque detesto en verdad dejar cosas sin concluir, pero lo cierto es que no tengo idea de cuando lo hare! tengo varias historias guardadas en mi computadora que en verdad quisiera compartir con ustedes! y muchas mas en mi cabeza! pero ninguna esta terminada y no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que con esta!

En verdad espero que me comprendan! no saben cuanta tristeza me da tener que suspender esta historia! Muchas graciias a tods los que se pasaron por aqui!

Con cariiño D. de Cullen


	11. 10: Don't Hold your Breath

Hola! se que apenas hace unas horas publique mi nota donde suspendía esta historia, y sigue suspendida, pero estaba revisando mi computadora y encontre este capitulo terminado, asi que decidi subirlo como una manera de "hasta luego" en verdad espero que les guste, como recompensa cabe mencionar que es uno de los capitulos mas largos que he escrito! (4 hojas en word!) en verdad tengo fe de que este bloqueo termine pronto y pueda avanzar esta historia antes de entrar a la universiidad, pero bueno no los mareo mas aqui esta el capitulo numero 10:

P.D: aqui siempre mencionaba a tods ls increiibles personiitas que se tomaban el tiiempo para dejar un review pero hackearon mi mail y me es imposible revisar los reviews asi q otra cosa mas por que disculparme :(

Capítulo 10

Decidí congraciarme con Charlie para conseguir permiso para la fiesta, por lo que en cuanto llegué a mi casa me puse a hacer la tarea, cuando la termine en un tiempo record limpié la casa, y después le preparé su cena favorita. A los pocos minutos de que la cena estuvo servida en la mesa llegó mi padre, quién se extrañó bastante al ver la cena hecha.

Cenamos en silencio como todas las noches, cuando terminamos me armé de valor para pedirle permiso.

-Papá, hoy en la noche hay una…- dude en decir la palabra fiesta ya que así restaba posibilidades de que dejara ir.-reunión, es en Port Ángeles, invitaron a toda la escuela, y bueno, he hecho mis tareas, he cumplido en el trabajo y no te he desobedecido, así que me preguntaba si me dejarías ir.

-Ya está oscuro, y no me gustaría que te perdieras en Port Ángeles.

-No te preocupes por eso, pasarían por mí.

-¿Y quién pasaría por ti? Uno de esos extraños "amigos" con los que te juntas ahora?, no B… Isabella, no te dejaré ir con ellos.

-Ellos no fueron invitados papá, y pasaría por mi… ¡Adrienne!.

-¿Adrienne? Se puede saber quien es y por que jamás había escuchado hablar de ella.

-Es una nueva amiga, y bueno papá aunque presumas que conoces a todo el pueblo, pues ya ves que no, entonces ¿si puedo?, por favor.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que llegues muy tarde… ahh y quiero conocer a esa tal _Lorraine_.

-Adrienne-lo corregí

-Lo que sea.

Wow había sido demasiado fácil conseguir permiso y bueno le había contado casi toda la verdad a Charlie, habían invitado a mucha gente de la escuela – a todos de años mayores al mío- y pues el segundo nombre de Haylie es Adrienne, claro que nadie más que yo sabía que tenía 2 nombres, y yo lo sabía por un error, Haylie me había pedido que la acompañara a la oficina por que necesitaba una copia de su acta de nacimiento para no se que cosa, la cual la tenía la escuela, cuando nos íbamos el acta se resbaló del sobre y cuando la recogí para dársela lo vi, "Haylie Adrienne Evans". Pero me hizo jurar que jamás lo diría a nadie.

Subí a mi cuarto y saqué de mi mochila el papelito con el teléfono de Haylie para avisarle que si iría y para advertirle sobre Adrienne.

-¿Hola?

-Haylie, soy yo Isabella, ¿que crees? Si me dejó ir.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es maravilloso!, bien dame tu dirección para pasar por ti en 1 hora.

-Sólo que hay un pequeño problemita.

-¿Cuál?

-La única condición de Charlie era que no fuera con ustedes, así que le dije que Adrienne vendría por mí.

-¡¿QUIÉN?... esta bien, está bien… si el Jefe Swan quiere a Adrienne, entonces ella irá por ti en una hora, pero dame tu dirección Isa.

Se la di y colgamos, tenía una hora libre, ¿tendría que ir vestida de alguna forma en especial? Decidí que no me cambiaría de ropa, así que me puse a limpiar los platos de la cena y la cocina completa, cuando me di cuenta tocaron el timbre.

Charlie e apresuró a abrir y casi me voy de espaldas cuando vi a la persona que tocaba la puerta.

Ni en mis más locos sueños pude haber imaginado a Haylie vestida asi, o mejor dicho a Adrienne, porque la persona parada en la puerta no era para nada mi amiga.

Llevaba un vestido rosa tipo halter con un moño a un costado, escotado casi hasta el ombligo, pero llevaba una camisita blanca abajo, tapando todo el escote. El vestido iba acompañado por unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido de tacones de aguja altos. Su cabello iba recogido con dos colitas muy pequeñas para quitarle el cabello de la cara, y el resto de su pelo iba perfectamente planchado. Su maquillaje era en tonos rosas y muy natural, haciendo brillar sus ojos verdes con un poco de café.

Se veía tierna, como jamás creí que se podría ver.

-Muy buenas noches Jefe Swan, soy Adrienne y vengo por Isabella.- Saludó Haylie con una impecable cortesía, yo seguía clavada en mi lugar en estado de shock.

-Emm…si, claro, ¿gustas pasar?-preguntó Charlie al igual de sorprendido que yo, supongo que no pensó que viniera por mí alguien así, y menos después de haber visto a mis nuevos amigos.

-No gracias jefe, la verdad es que tenemos un poco de prisa.

-Claro, Isabella, ya llegaron por ti.- Gritó Charlie, sacándome de mi estado. Tomé mi chamarra y salí corriendo de mi casa jalado a Haylie de la mano.

-Nos vemos papá.

-Hasta luego jefe Swan.

Subimos a su coche y cuando estábamos lo suficiente lejos de mi casa puede preguntarle lo que había querido saber desde que tocó a mi puerta.

-¿Qué demonios traes puesto Haylie?, ¿o debería decir Adrienne?

-Cállate, que sólo lo hice por ti, y ni me recuerdes como me veo, porque juro que me doy un tiro en este instante, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?, en el asiento de atrás hay una bolsa negra, ¿puedes agarrarla?

-Si, ¿que hay adentro?

-Ropa decente, entrando a Port Ángeles está el departamento de Joel, y ahí me voy a cambiar de ropa, ¿no creerás que pienso ir así a la fiesta?

Llegamos rápidamente a un edificio bastante alto, el departamento de Joel estaba en el 5to piso, así que tomamos el elevador. Cuando llegamos Haylie sacó una llave de su bolsa ya abrió la puerta, era un departamento alto, y decorado con tonos claros, otra sorpresa más se agregaba a la lista.

Haylie vio mi cara de incredulidad por lo que me dijo:

-Sus padres decoraron el departamento, no querían que Joel lo convirtiera en un "lugar lúgubre" como su cuarto.

-Eso lo explica todo.

-Siéntate en la sala, yo ahora regreso.- y desapareció tras una puerta.

Me quedé ahí por 20 minutos, mirando los cuadros y el diseño del tapete hasta que los memorice. Entonces salió mi amiga. Llevaba una blusa negra con mangas largas y detalles en morado, y una falda negra también que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Traía puestas unas botas negras de tacón medio. Su maquillaje también había cambiado, se puso sombra negra y delineo los ojos, sus labios estaban pintados de un morado claro.

-Wow, al fin dejaste salir a Haylie.- le dije en cuanto la vi.

-No sabes lo bien que se siente volver a ser yo, pero vámonos, porque se nos hace tarde!- y diciendo eso me saco a rastras del departamento.

Llegamos a donde sería la fiesta en 10 minutos, era una casa bastante grande, con un gran jardín delantero que estaba abarrotado de personas con vasos rojos des plástico en las manos, algunos fumaban, otros bromeaban, había varios bastante acaramelados con sus respectivas parejas. Intenté encontrar a los demás chicos pero había demasiada gente y era difícil encontrar a alguien en específico, pero Haylie parecía saber a donde dirigirse, porque en cuánto se estacionó me agarró de la mano y se dirigió al interior de la casa.

Adentro había mucha más gente, algunos claramente ebrios de tanto tomar, había mucho humo, música a todo lo que daba, etc.

Al fin llegamos a una salita dónde estaban mis amigos.

-Pensé que no llegarían nunca.- dijo Ray arrastrando un poco las palabras, y en su mano llevaba un vaso rojo, eso lo explicaba, había estado bebiendo.

-Bueno pues aquí estamos, ¿qué estás tomando Ray?- preguntó Haylie

-No lo sé, pero sabe bien ¿quieres?-Haylie tomó un sorbo y se disculpó diciendo que iba a buscar uno de esos vasos.

-¡Vaya pero si la bebita consiguió permiso!- dijo Addison burlonamente mientras fumaba un poco de su cigarro.

-No empieces de pesada ¿quieres?- me defendió Aiden mientras tomaba mi mano, ganándose un mueca de desagrado de parte de Addison.

- Bueno ya, me tienen mareada ustedes dos, Joel, saca el cutter* que ya quiero empezar.

-Toma, pero después sigo yo

-¿Para qué necesitan eso?- pregunté al mismo tiempo en el que Haylie regresaba con su bebida.

- Seguramente para jugar a las escondida. Ay Isabella cuando pienso que no puedes ser mas estupida te superas!

-Bueno tú ya bájale Addison, cuando yo pienso que no puedes ser más odiosa te superas, además recuerda que es algo nuevo para ella. Mira Bella, Addison, Joel, Aiden y Ray usan eso para cortarse sólo un poco.- me explicó Haylie, yo no podía creerlo, claro que había escuchado que había personas que lo hacían, pero nunca había entendido bien por qué lo hacían y menos me imaginé que alguien cercano a mí lo hiciera.

- y ¿porqué lo hacen?

-Para recordar que otro tipo de dolor además del emocional, y para olvidarnos de él por un momento.- me contesto muy calmadamente como acostumbraba hacerlo Joel.

Addison se levanto la manga de su suéter negro y se hizo un ligero corte horizontal arriba de la muñeca "para no tocar las venas" me dijo Haylie, una pequeña línea de sangre comenzó a brotar de su cortada, Addison sólo tomo una servilleta y la puso debajo de su brazo, para no manchar me imaginé yo.

Después tomó la navaja Aiden, e hizo lo mismo, yo había olvidado como se cerraba la boca, estaba impactada.

-¿Quieres probar?- me preguntó amablemente Aiden, quien al ver mi cara de duda me aseguró que me sentiría mejor. Solo pude voltear a ver a Haylie a la vez que tomaba el Cutter.

La verdad no sabía como armarme de valor para hacerlo, pero entonces recordé lo que me había dicho Aiden, así que esto te hacía sentir menos dolor, sólo basto con pensar en los Cullen para hacer un corte pequeño pero mas profundo que el de Addison, claro que me dolió, pero me hizo olvidarme de el dolor inflingido por esa familia que me había traicionado, una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

-¿Ves?, no es tan malo como se ve, ahora es mi turno.- dijo Ray arrebatándome el Cutter.

-¿Tu no lo quieres Haylie?- pregunté.

-No gracias, no me gusta hacerlo, mejor iré por otro vaso.

No le di mucha importancia y continúe cortándome, con los demás, al poco rato Haylie regreso con 2 vasos, uno para mi y el otro para ella, no tengo idea de que era pero sabia bien. Perdí la cuenta de cuantos vasos tomé, me sentía mareada, nunca antes había tomado, y menos tanto, pero al parecer no era la única. Más de la mitad de los invitados se encontraban igual o peor que yo, incluidos mis amigos.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que te regrese a tu casa antes de que el jefe Swan crea que te he secuestrado.- dijo Haylie después de varias horas mientras se ponia de pie, o al menos lo intentaba. Yo aun conservaba algo de sobriedad por lo que no crei muy conveniente que ella manejara en ese estado, por lo que le asegure que ella podría quedarse a dormir en el departamento de Joel y yo podría tomar un taxi.

Cuando llegue a mi casa todas las luces estaban apagadas, entre intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque en mi estado me costo un poco de trabajo. Afortunadamente Charlie estaba profundamente dormido y no se percató de como había llegado.

Subi a mi habitación y cai dormida casi al instantes, y afortunadamente esa noche no hubo sueño alguno.

***Cutter: **Instrumento cortador consistente en una cuchilla larga retráctil dentro de una funda de plástico: tambien le dicen exacto. ( no sé bien como lo conozcan ustedes XD)

* * *

Ta daan! que les parecio? en verdad espero que les este gustando ^^

**Dejen reviews para saber su opinión, si les gustó, si no, sugerencias, quejas, etc...**

**Canción de este capitulo: "Don't Hold your Breath" de Nicole Sherzinger**

Si tienen alguna idea de como pueda terminar esta historia por favor haganmelo saber ^^

Sus Reviews son la mejor medicina para mi bloqueo espantoso :(


End file.
